Tanya Rivers
Biography Early Childhood And Training Born To Veronica And keith Rivers Tanya's life was not likely to be an ordinary one. When Tanya was three years old she was abducted into General's spartan 5 Program. like many of the younger abductee's Much of her early time in the program was simple exercises and teaching lessons designed to prepare the recruits for what was to come later. By the age of Six as the training had evolved so had Tanya's social situation. It was around this age that she had become close Friends With Evan ((Shark)), Alicia ((Hawk)),, And J.J. ((Hyena)). She was also allowed regular visits with her family, though this allowance in the end would cause more problems for Tanya later in life. Age 7 To The Augmentation Ramifications Tanya's 7th birthday party was one of the first milestones of her development in which She was reduced to tears not only by the fighting of her parents but for how coldly her mother treated her flatly telling her to her face that she was an Unwanted mistake. the party ended abruptly after that with the children being taken back to general's facility. It was the last time Tanya would see both her mother and father in the same place as Veronica Rivers would disappear completely as she moved to work with the OMEGA Full Time. Despite that traumatic event Tanya continued to grow as a king young girl, being one of the few dozen children abducted by general who were truly up to the task. At the age of 13 Tanya would join the Omega Corporation at the behest of Veronica Rivers. While Tanya was considered one of the exceptional in the Spartan 5 program the same could not be said for her position in the Omega corp. given a science team to her command and plenty of work, many in her branch resented her presence viewing her underqualified and undeserving. Despite the obstacles she threw as much of her energy into her work there as she did with her training likely as an attempt to gain approval with her distant mother who continued to be disappointed with Tanya's work which was rarely up to the high standards expected by The Omega Corp. Much of her work and activities while in the Omega Corporation are still unknown, as such any further reference to her time in the Omega corp. may be missing context. It was during the age of 14 that the first truly significant blow to her would come. It was at this time in the Spartan 5 Program that General had decided everyone 15 and older would be subjected to the augmentation project. While Tanya herself and many of her other friends were still too young to receive the augmentations, Alicia one of the spartan trainee's in her group of friends was sent to undergo the procedure General promising that once the procedures were over visitation would be allowed. As promised the Spartans-in-training were allowed to visit their friends soon after the procedure. It was during this friendly visit that due to improper placement that Alicia's body began to disintegrate along with many others in the room. Witnessing One of her closest friends more or less vanish directly before her eyes did not go over well as she and many other begin to break down into tears as General struggled to figure things out and get things under control. A week went by with training put on hold, Sargent would frequently console Tanya and shark during this period, neither having done well since the event. Time passed and soon training resumed and eventually she seemed to recover. While she was not as cheerful or happy go lucky as she had been before she truly believed in moving forward and training so she could help people. Soon enough it was her turn to receive her augmentations with the final group. Before the procedure was about to start she was given a choice over whether she wanted to procede with the augmentations or not by Sargent she insisted she wanted to move foward. Unfortunately much like the preceding groups not everything went as planned. Tanya spent much of the next few weeks in and out of consciousness, a result of improper placement. Eventually she recovered, her augmentations finally settling down and she would start her training with only other four left in the program. It was at this point Tanya met both Blade-Edge and Nightwing Ravenholm, while she had interacted with the dragon before they had rarely spoke to each other up to this point and Blade-Edge belonged to a different group. Tanya was also happy to find out that two of her friends Shark and J.J. had survived though shark had lost his ability to speak as a result of his procedure. As they began training as a group for the first time to learn cohesion and how to fully utilize each of their unique augmentations, J.J. collapsed becoming the final Spartan to fall in General's program. It was this point that General took Tanya aside and told her that what happened to him would likely happen to her as well. Specialized Training Despite the unnerving revelation Tanya took it all in stride believing that no matter what could happen she could still help people and there was no turning back now. While on one of her break periods an incident occurred where Tanya, sure of her newly enhanced abilities attempted to stop a robbery in progress. (Oddly enough no official records exist of this incident despite police involvement, information of this incident is primarily from the people who had witnessed the event take place) Tanya ran in and managed to take down the robber watching the door who was likely taken aback by the unusual assailant. A gunshot then pierced through the noise, a bullet grazed Tanya and one of the robber's had his gun trained on her. Despite all her training, mentally she was unprepared. She froze up with fear, unable or unwilling to move. The robber steadied his gun and fired a shot that would have most likely ended her life but a civilian had come up behind her and pushed her out of the way of the bullet before the gun was fired. The robbers quickly fled with the police giving chase as Tanya regained her senses and noticed the dying civilian behind her. It was this moment that she broke down weeping, realizing her own powerlessness, cradling the dying civilian in her arms before she simply just stood up and left(The identity of the civilian and the robbers are unkown. By the time the ambulances arrived the body had disappeared and none of the security camera's in or around the building caught any sight of him). For the next few weeks she basically disappeared wandering around the city streets aimlessly in a haze. Nothing of note really happened to her during that period up until a passerby by attempted to get her attention tried to grab her shoulder. Reacting without thinking, Tanya began to violently attack the man. Throwing him to the ground and repeatedly punching him into the face until he stopped moving. Realization of what she had done dawned on her quickly. Unable to deal with the fact she had killed an innocent person in cold blood her mind snapped and she went to find the nearest bridge to throw herself off of. As she jumped off the bridge she had found to drown herself Natasha Williams, A secondary personality, a fragment of her newly warped mind, Manifested grabbing Tanya by the leg chiding her for her own weakness and then dropping her into the river below. Tanya was found shortly afterwards and brought back to the spartan 5 training area where she would wake up and resume her training. The change in her personality was instantly noticeable. The once cheerful and energetic girl had become quiet and reserved, rarely speaking to anyone and outside of training and missions would do little else than sit and listen to her music. Her relationship with the team began to be strained as General announces that each of the four Spartan's will be sent off to different trainers to broaden their skills. The first trainer Tanya was given to was the Omega Forseer, to train in the art of Magic something that Foreseer himself said she would be capable of. Unfortunately information on her brief time training with Forseer is scarce. What we do know is that upon her return from his tutelage that she was capable of performing magic spells, one she is particularly adept at using involves touching a wall or the floor and creating giant diamond pillars which she can control to an unknown degree along with weak precognition. Not long after she returned from her brief time with Forseer, her second teacher the Omega Ninja arrived to take her away for what would be her primary training course. Ninja would prove to be a harsh teacher, torturing Tanya if she underperformed in her training. Under his training Tanya would master multiple forms of martial arts, weapon styles, and would learn on how to manipulate her chakra. She was steadily being broken by the cruel training as she was being forced to torture and kill innocents under Ninja's instructions as she began to view herself as nothing more than a weapon a tool. When not training under Omega Ninja she was being sent on missions by General for the UNSC with the other spartan 5's. These missions that the team would sent on would end up mostly as failure's usually as a direct result of Tanya's own actions as she would sabotage the missions in one way or another, including as an example during a simple cleanup mission with a team of ODST's. After on of the ODST's was shot and injured Tanya who was closest to him, decided that due to his injury would only slow them down, and she killed him right there to the shock of both her team and the shock troopers. Beyond that she herself had become suicidal failing multiple times to end her own life and taking unnecessary risks on the battlefield. Dissolution Of The Spartan 5's To Beyond The Gate Her time with Omega Corp. had also taken a turn for the worse as she began to get on the bad side of anyone with more influence than her, Including the founder Ultima himself(though little is known of the exact consequences). Through all this the spartan 5's continued to try and help her, including Nightwing ravenholm who had rarely ever left her side after the group formed. General presumably on a whim decided he should help as well and decided to set her up on a date with the Master Chief, Assuming that the best way to fix one broken person would be with another. Tanya did go accompanied by Nightwing but was no more talkative then usual. The councilor of Wisdom was also there and presumably cast some sort of healing spell on Tanya, though we again have no evidence as to how true this may be. As time continued onward she would continue see john when not training under the Omega Ninja or going on missions with the other spartan 5's. Tanya Was instrumental in stopping Anarluxion's original reign of terror using a spell taught to her by the Omega Foreseer to hold him in place and allow others to injure his corporeal and force him to retreat. She began to show signs of recovery around this time becoming slightly more talkative and like hor old self, signified by the fact she stopped dying her hair brown and wearing contacts to hide her pink eyes (She had started doing so during her training with Foreseer, The reasoning behind this is unclear). While on one of her off days Tanya was informed that her mother, Veronica Rivers, had been captured by Creed's Organization and went off to infiltrate and rescue her mother. Unfortunately for Tanya while she was able to slip into the facility where her mother was being held she herself was captured and had a curse placed on her by Zeron. She would later be rescued by John-117 And Orien Tomasaro as they had begun to question Creed's motives. Zeron had escaped though and with his disappearance the curse could not be lifted, Creed promised that he would make up for what Zeron had made him do as the group left. It was not long after that Aurora would be released and start causing problems for the Omega corporation. Tanya, a scientist for the Omega corporation is forced to take sides with Ultima In competition against Aurora's team while the Council Of Eternal prepares judgement (much of the details of the game are unknown along with most of what occurred in those chambers.) Ultima is assassinated by Aurora sending the Omega corporation into chaos. Tanya would soon take advantage of this chaos to sneak into Ultima's office and steal some books from his personal library. Growing sick of training under and doing Omega Ninja's dirty work Tanya approached Blade-Edge, Shark, And Nightwing for help. She begged for assistance telling them what he had made her do and that she wasn't strong enough to deal with him on her own. It did not go over very well, Blade-Edge called her a monster, a murderer, and that no matter the reason she chose to kill all those people when she easily could not have and he left and walked away from her shark following along shortly after. Despite being abandoned by the other two spartan 5's she goes ahead with her plan anyway and thanks to Natasha's help she is able to steal an object from the Omega Ninja and escape from him. Some time after she had escaped from the Omega Ninja she would gain the Lavian Masume Mark of Power along with draconus to help them deal with what is to come. To chase down Zeron and get the Chains of Fate Tanya along with the Master chief, Orien, Nightwing, and Cortana are sent beyond the gate. Millenium Forest Event Once beyond the gate they soon come across the large forest and meet the guardian of it himself who explains the situation. During their travel through the forest Tanya frequently separates herself from the group, disappearing off to elsewhere. Personality Outwardly Tanya is an energetic and cheerful person with a harsh edge able to discuss all the ways a mission could go wrong with the same upbeat gusto as she would use when talking about her favorite songs. Unlike many other spartan's Tanya has no problem fitting in with other civilians, easily able to speak and interact with others normally. Despite her normal friendly demeanor Tanya has trust issues usually keeping people at arm's length and only rarely does she let people truly know the real her. She is very adept at manipulating people and just as capable at getting under other's people's skin, easily able of of finding the flaws in the arguments of others and throwing them back. Despite being very intelligent and quick to adapt she is rather impulsive, She just as often carefully considers her plans as she does charge without thinking often leading her into trouble that otherwise may have been avoided. She can also be rather scatterbrained quickly abandoning one project out of boredom and moving onto something different. Tanya is both confident in her own abilities and appearance but she's also insecure. Tanya has the bad habit of blaming herself whenever something goes wrong around her and refusing of letting go or moving on from the past, frequently becoming depressed due to that fact. Prone to random mood swings can go from happy to depressed or to angry quickly and without warning. Tanya has a very nihilistic and cynical world view, having long since stopped believing in god after witnessing so many atrocities and believing that humanity is too corrupt and evil to be worth saving. Appearance Weapons Shuriken- Small flat knives with multiple points used for throwing at the enemy. Kunai- Multipurpose Knives designed for stabbing and thrusting and even capable of being an effective throwing weapon. Tanya uses four types of kunai. A pair of dragonforged kunai for magical creatures, numerous kunai that using Omega technology ignore and go through shields as if they weren't there, numerous kunai that are capable of clashing with weapons like the plasma sword, And sharper thinner kunai that is better suited to cutting. Exploding tags- Slips of paper with special writing inscribed on them. As their name suggests they explode either on a timer or remotely. How this works is currently not known Flameburst Bomb- A small red sphere that when hitting something explodes in a burst of fire. Snowmelt Bomb- A small blue sphere that freezes the area around it when thrown Spark Bomb- A small yellow sphere that explodes with a burst of electricity Flash Grenades- Grenades that instead of harming the enemy instead temporarily disorients them with a blinding flash of light and an intense booming sound. Smoke Bomb- A bomb that when dropped or thrown with sufficient force releases a large amount of smoke to conceal the movements of the user or to disorient An enemy. Senbon- Small metal needles that are hard to see or dodge but have little killing power on their own. Kusarigama- A metal chain with a sickle on one end and a heavy iron weight on the other. Relationship With Others General Blade-Edge Of the spartan 5's Tanya and Blade-Edge got along the least. While they managed to remain civil during their off hours they would frequently get into arguments planning missions or assaults, Tanya believing that his methods were far too restrictive and inefficient. The fights only got worse as Tanya's mental and emotional state worsened and she began to make far questionable choices and endangering their mission. Despite all this she never thought he was a bad person just someone too rigid or inflexible with his thinking. So it came as a shock to her when she asked him and shark for help to free herself from Omega ninja and he refused even calling her a monster for what she had done. Tanya has never forgiven him for that, rarely speaking of him since then and when she does mention him it's never nice. Shark Shark was one of Tanya's closest friends and for much of their childhood they were almost inseparable. they would tell each other anything and would assist one another during training whether they needed to or not. They helped each other through Alicia's death and even after Shark lost the ability to speak Tanya was the first of the spartan 5's to learn sign language to communicate with him. Despite their closeness as children they had begun to drift apart as both were suffering from pain brought about by the augmentations and their training. Eventually Tanya began distancing herself from him as she was doing to everybody else. As a result when she did eventually ask for help he was unable or unwilling to help. Since that happened Tanya has never attempted to seek him out or speak to him. She believes that he had betrayed her that day and has spoken of him very little since. Nightwing Ravenholm Nightwing has been on of Tanya's closest friends since they were brought together as the survivors of the program. Despite being a dragon Tanya never treated Nightwing any differently than she did any other person, including attacking him as she would anyone else that got on her bad side. Through all the bad things that would happen to her after she started training with Omega ninja he was there trying to help, Something she may have taken for granted. While occasionally annoyed with how protective he could be she would get him back with some playful Joking at his expense. Tanya could see that Nightwing had a good heart despite his overly violent tendencies and as such they were able to work well together and get along. Omega Ninja There are few people that Tanya hates or fears like the Omega Ninja. Incorrectly assuming that Ninja would be an easier teacher more like Forseer than General, An assumption that would quickly and Painfully be proven wrong. A harsh and cruel teacher anything less than perfection and obedience was met with torture both physical and mental. Tanya rarely talks about her time training under him with only very brief mentions of that time. His influence on her is still easily seen, much of her combat style and attitudes toward combat and stealth as well as how to proceed during missions are not far off from his own. Her hatred of him is only outdone of her fear of him. While eager to kill him any signs of him can cause her to freeze in terror and the mere sound of a bee or wasp is enough to trigger her to flip out. Natasha Williams On the short list of people who Tanya hates and cannot stand Natasha is high on that list. Why that is and what exactly Natasha is to Tanya is a bit of a mystery though. It's possible that Natasha is the monster that she had begun to believe herself to be at her lowest point, someone who needlessly hurt and tortured people, someone who only viewed others as toys or playthings. It's also possible she sees Natasha as something she could have become had she not escaped from Omega Ninja. Whatever the reason Tanya can't stand her, Insisting that Natasha is no longer a part of her and refusing to talk about her or call her for help unless the circumstances are particularly bad. While her relationship to Natasha hasn't always been this way there is little known about their relationship beforehand. Draconus Since they first met Tanya has disliked Draconus, seeing him as inflexible a bit irrational in his views of other people. Being fully aware of his dislike for her, Tanya makes it a point to say or do things that she knows will upset. When he inevitably complains about her actions she will always be quick to point out that it was Draconus himself who started it. Xandria Despite difficulty towards getting along at first Xandria has quickly become one of Tanya's closest friends. Aztec John-117